


合法动机

by besamemuchooooo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamemuchooooo/pseuds/besamemuchooooo
Summary: 车要往后拉
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 11





	合法动机

“Cris呢？”

“我想应该在卧室。”女仆玛德琳接过James的书包，并摆上刚刷过的室内拖鞋。“这会儿就他一个了，有名女士刚走不久。”

James扫了一眼客厅沙发上甩着的皮带，体贴地说：“辛苦你了。”

“噢，也没有，每当这种时候我就去洗点衣服鞋子，或者跑厨房给厨娘们帮帮忙什么的。”玛德琳心直口快地说，“如果您在家，他就会收敛很多，但谁让您还要上学呢。”

“或许吧。”James不置可否，将左手提着的小纸袋塞过去。“从女爵甜品店买的布丁。”

“天！我完全忘记Ronaldo先生昨天说过想吃布丁，您真好！”玛德琳一惊一乍地叫起来。“其实我去厨房时还想着吩咐这事儿，但她们一招呼我坐下喝茶，我就……”

“不是什么大不了的事，我打赌他自己都不会记得。”James微笑着安抚，“现在你去厨房再催一下好吗，我踢完球有点饿，想早些开饭。”

“没问题，今晚有奶油玉米浓汤，您一定喜欢。”玛德琳欢快地提着布丁跑开。

  
James来到沙发边，拾起那条将主人脾性显露无疑的印花皮带，也许是错觉使然，他总觉得闻到一股女人的脂粉香气。他缓缓走上二楼，推开走廊左手边第一间卧室的门。

Cristiano穿着一条内裤躺在铅蓝色床罩上，头也不抬地注视着手里的平板电脑。

“James，谁允许你不经同意就进家长房间的？”

“我是来提醒你去洗个澡准备吃晚饭，玛德琳还是个姑娘，她不好意思进来。”

“这就奇怪了，你不也是个小男孩吗？”Cristiano放下平板，把显示着一堆数据表格的屏幕关闭，兴致盎然地抬头看向James。“还是说你已经跟大学里那些热力十足的拉拉队宝贝春风一度，足够和我交流经验了？”

James微微涨红了脸，皱起眉头辩驳：“行了，不是每个人都跟你一样。我只希望你尽可能把一切都在卧室内部解决了。”

他把皮带丢到那张过于宽大的床上。

“哇，这真的是我的错。”Cristiano眼疾手快地抓住，爽快地道歉。“不管怎么样我都不该让纯情的弟弟帮自己收拾战场。但说真的，你也该习惯了吧，你住到这里都有大半年了。”

“十个月。”James纠正道。“我当然习惯了，我只是不喜欢。”

“你有发表意见的权利。”Cristiano赞许地点点头，从床上爬起来，小麦色的修长双腿格外扎眼。“我也有作为一家之主随意使用空间的权利。”

他光脚踩着地板走向浴室，擦身而过的瞬间，James闻到情事过后独有的气息，不着痕迹地退了半步。

“今天下午是足球队训练？”Cristiano停下来问了句。

“跟一个社区的俱乐部组织了场热身赛。”James回答。“你怎么知道？”

“你又不跟拉拉队宝贝上床，那只有踢完足球才会提前洗澡。”Cristiano笑着摸了摸他全部往后吹的头发，“而且老实说，你的甜橙味沐浴露过于接近儿童香型，下个月多给你点零花钱，换瓶新的如何？”

James不客气地拍开他的手。

  
十个月前James住进了这位Ronaldo先生的家，准确的说，也是他自己的家。而他们见面还要更早一点，那是在去年夏天，James还在哥伦比亚，他从大学门口出去，准备坐公交车回家，一辆当地牌照的宾利停到了他身边。

“James？”一个脑袋从车窗弹出来，又迅速把墨镜摘下，似乎为表达诚意似的。“我们能谈谈吗？你大概不认得我，但你一定认得老Ronaldo。”

James看着那张带点拉丁风情的英俊面孔，沉默地点了点头。

他们坐在James家不足20平米的客厅里，因为只有一个人住，电器与物件摆设都异常简陋。James倒了两杯廉价咖啡，他们都没有动，埋头翻看着摊在桌子上的几份文件。

“英语版本与西班牙语版本，你可以对照着检查。”自称Cristiano的男子耐心地说，“你应该看得懂英文？”

“应该吧。”James含糊地说着，但没过久便放弃了，只专注地盯着西语版，Cristiano笑了笑。

“按照父亲的遗嘱，你将拥有部分财产继承权，包括两家投资公司、德比郡和约克郡的几块地，还有几处不动产。两家公司由我代管，等你大学毕业之后再移交。”Cristiano进行简要的解说。“不过一切的前提是你要回英国居住，这应该很好理解。”

“‘回’这个字用得不太对。”James说。

“好吧，来、去、莅临、驾到……怎么说都行。”Cristiano耸耸肩。“不管怎样，没必要有抵触情绪不是吗？我也很欢迎你住进来，现在家里只有一名女仆、两个厨娘、一位园丁，有时候是太冷清了些，尤其当他们都钻到工作场所躲起来的时候。”

James讶异地放下文件，瞥了他一眼：“我要跟你住一起？”

“遗嘱里倒是没这么写，不过……”Cristiano晃了晃两条腿，矮小的沙发被摇出吱呀声响。“父亲跟我略微谈过，他很希望我——也就是你现在唯一的亲人，能让你感到理应享受的家庭温暖。”

“哦。”James灌了口咖啡，用与味道同样寡淡的语气回应。“我的学业怎么办？”

“转到英国念。你主修什么？”

“拉丁美洲文学。”

“很不错，可以再加一门莎士比亚研究。”Cristiano饶有趣味地建议。“别这么看着我，开玩笑的。你英语不太好，最好先上两个月的语言学校。”

“听上去你很乐意帮我把一切都安排妥当。”

“毕竟只是举手之劳。”Cristiano诚恳地说。

“我想知道——”James平静地问，“为什么你丝毫不介意一个半路冒出的私生子来抢夺遗产，甚至还专门从欧洲跑一趟南美。交给律师处理不是更好吗？”

“算是两个问题。”Cristiano轻佻地呼了一口气。“第一，我真的不介意，因为那部分遗产其实并不多，难道听说有个弟弟要每天打三小时工付水电费我会比较高兴吗？第二，我前阵子认识了一个哥伦比亚模特，来这趟正好可以去看看她。如果你对遗嘱没疑问的话，我们现在签字，然后我还能赶去她那儿吃个晚饭。”

他说这话的样子真是无耻极了。

  
从任何意义上考虑，Cristiano都是个不错的哥哥，尽管他们血缘情感淡薄。来到英国后，他亲切地帮助James适应崭新生活，在饮食口味上进行一定迁就，还时不时辅导他的英语课程，唯有他豪放不羁的私生活让James始终难以适应，且颇有微词。

“你在家的时候，我不好邀请女士们过来游玩。”Cristiano洗完澡出来边擦头发边说，“而如果选在你上学的时候，等你回家了又要抱怨。怎么说呢，总感觉时间挺紧迫的。”

他的湿发没了发胶的伪装，水珠顺着自然卷的一道道弧线直淌到肌肉结实的背部与胸前，褪去不列颠绅士的外衣，更像是一头精力十足的南欧野兽。玛德琳目不斜视地绕过散发着热气的男主人，颤颤巍巍把一盘沙丁鱼摆上桌，随即火速溜走。

“这让我有点受伤。”Cristiano厚着脸皮说，拿起一件搭在椅背上的黑衬衣。“我想，她应该还不至于胆大到直接从我的衣柜里拿衣服过来。”

“我拿的。”James说。“当然丝毫没有认为在餐厅裸着上身是件伤风败俗的事，只是怕你着凉。”

“真希望你用英文讽刺人也能同样流利。”Cristiano不在乎地回了一句，披上衬衣开始享用晚餐。他们边吃边聊些琐碎的事，例如James今天踢高了一个任意球，或者Cristiano下周要去趟美国之类的，让那些不适合餐桌讨论的话题暂时搁置。

“你认为这道汤怎么样？”

“很好。”James照实说。“很美味。”

“我想也是，不过喝完它会让我不得不去健身房练一个小时。”Cristiano挑剔地说。“姑娘们喜欢玩儿命放奶油，而你与她们恰巧口味一致，这可一拍即合了。”

“你的口味也差不多。”James回道。

“什么？”

“先生，您果然忘记了。”玛德琳适时地端来两碟布丁。“您昨天看美食真人秀节目时说了想吃布丁的。”

“天啊，玛德琳。”Cristiano丝毫不掩饰惊讶，“我的确是忘记了，但你竟然会记得，这更令人不可思议。上次我告诉你窗帘扣坏了，你两周后才想起来换。”

“呃……实际上是James先生去买的。”女仆羞愧地红了脸。“我一般会随身带个小本子，把您的要求记下来，但昨天看电视时我在剥栗子。”

Cristiano三言两语宽慰了她，并打发她继续去厨房剥会儿栗子。

用完餐后，他们舀起各自碟中的布丁。

“James，我真的要提高你的零花钱额度。”Cristiano愉快地说。“你在这些方面总是格外细心，嗯？”

“我路过甜品店偶然想起来的。”James轻描淡写地说。“而且口袋里正好有20磅。”

“那真是很凑巧。”Cristiano兴致勃勃地继续把布丁送入口中。“女爵甜品店又刚好不是那么顺路。”

“幸运的是它恰好就在足球场附近。”

他们四目相对，进行了一小阵和平而空泛的目光交流，随后再度埋头对准布丁。

“这会儿你不拒绝那些奶油了吗？”James故意似的说。

“奶油当然值得拒绝，所以待会儿我要再多练一小时。”Cristiano站起身，把已经清空的碟子推到一边，然后走到James身边拍了拍他的肩。“但我从不拒绝真心与好意，尤其是来自我唯一的亲人的。”

James的背黏在椅子上，T恤领口下的动脉突突地跳跃着，无声的血流在血管里肆意奔腾，让他的手指、脊背、小腿都隐隐发烫。

  
他们在去年夏天见了第一面，但对James来说，Cristiano这个人出现在生活中的时间要早得多得多。

“你瞧，这就是你的爸爸和哥哥。”他曾经极度美丽的母亲把一张照片丢到书桌上。“所以别再边写作文边哭了，他们离死还远着呢。”

James看着被塑封过的照片，它被压得很平整，或许被妈妈一直藏在某个抽屉的最底层。照片上有一个长相威严而陌生的中年男人，还有一个身材高挑瘦削的少年，他拥有挑染的卷发与闪亮的耳钉，眼神仍有青春期的阴郁，嘴角高傲地挑起，活像个下一秒要登台弹吉他的摇滚乐手。

“我没见过这张照片。”James细声细气地说。

“因为是去年还是前年来着寄过来的。他还假惺惺夹了张支票和纸条问我过得好不好，好像他妈的在炫耀自己过得很好似的。”

“我的哥哥，他多少岁？”

母亲把香烟从口中拿开，反问：“你多少岁了？”

James沉默了一会儿回答：“12岁。”

“宝贝，我只是逗一逗你。”母亲俯下身在他的脸蛋上亲了一口。“那他有18了吧，我记得认识你爸爸的时候，他说过有个6岁的儿子，Cristiano，是叫这名儿没错。”

“他好像不怎么开心。”James看着照片里的Cristiano，“他们不是应该很有钱吗？”

“有钱人倒不一定总是过得很开心。”母亲继续抽起烟，“但起码能买来短暂的开心呀，比如——算了我就不说了。”

可能是考虑到儿子仍在读小学的年纪，她强行咽下了一些露骨的话。

“我把他们当做陌生人比较好，对吗？”James成熟地说。

“你能这么想我真欣慰。”母亲摸了摸他的头，“十九世纪小说里也许会写老头子临死前喊私生子回去分家产，但实际上我们该庆幸他们的不闻不问，而且他们是住在英国的葡萄牙人，不住在哥伦比亚，不然搞不好你我都活不到那个时候。”

  
James学会上网后开始搜索CristianoRonaldo这个名字，虽然没什么重名，但几乎都是英文网页，他看得很吃力，能翻得到的最早的报道大意是说Ronaldo集团的小公子惹了点麻烦，他在参加一个夏令营时把某位报业大亨的儿子揍得鼻青脸肿，原因是他被嘲笑说不来纯正的牛津腔。这条新闻的篇幅不长，用词也比较浅显，James借助翻译工具津津有味地看完，并因此对Cristiano产生一丝奇妙的亲近。

后来的若干年里，James时不时会去搜索他的名字，如同每一个平民百姓搜索喜爱的明星那样，追踪着另一段与自己相去甚远的人生。随着Cristiano年纪的增长，他的新闻逐渐变多，时而与千金名媛一同霸占娱乐版面，时而作为集团年轻的掌权人出现在财经频道。这些与平凡生活完全脱节的新闻让James很难感同身受，但距离感不能阻止他对那张面孔的日渐熟稔，他眼睁睁看着Cristiano的眼神从青涩忧郁到意气风发，看着他的面部轮廓从圆润的少年模样逐年蜕变，越来越接近神龛里的雕像。他们的容貌多少有几分由遗传基因决定的相似，但James在盯着他的图像发呆时常常会忘了这点。

当Cristiano开着不合时宜的豪车出现在哥伦比亚并喊出他的名字时，他有一种奇妙的感觉，就像是自己多年来的秘密即将被戳破，或者一桩长年预谋的犯罪不得不叫停。他当然从没想过要做什么或伤害谁，因此这种感觉让他倍加不安。直到在Cristiano家里住了三个月，并无意间撞到他与女人欢爱的场面后，James才意识到长久以来的铺垫是什么。

“该死，James你就不能先敲个门？”当时Cristiano气喘吁吁地骂道，并暂时停下了动作。

“抱歉，我的PS4手柄坏了，想借用一会儿你的……”

James盯着Cristiano裸露的脊背，平时隐藏在西服下的肌肉此刻贲张出完美的形状，一滴汗从他的后颈流到三角肌，形成一块古铜色的高光。

“拜托你直接拿完了走人好吗？”Cristiano扭过头，他胸口剧烈地起伏，瞳孔因深陷情欲而微微放大，一缕散落的黑发挂在额前，来回扫着浓密的睫毛。他像在斗兽场里杀红了眼的战士，渴望着暴虐与发泄，亟待从肉搏中获取至高无上的快感。

James二话没说，他拿走手柄，带上门，回到自己房间。他把门牢牢锁上，给手柄连上线，尝试着继续之前的游戏进度，手指胡乱地按了几分钟，最后关掉了屏幕。

他把自己摔进床里，回忆着惊鸿一瞥的Cristiano的肉体，用手掌抚慰燥热的性器。他没有看清那个女人的脸庞，因此几乎是毫无阻碍地想象着被压在身下的人是自己，Cristiano足可以亲吻自己的嘴唇，能熟练谈吐西班牙语的口中喊出自己的名字，他的手掌会从胸口爱抚到小腹，然后把自己的腿分开，让两人火热的器官贴在一起。

James完成了一次不够完整却足够刺激的想象，白色液体喷溅在掌心，他另一只手牢牢捂住嘴，汲取空气的同时拼命压下呻吟。他的卧室与Cristiano隔着两间，也没听到那边有什么明显动静，或许他们同样刻意压住了声音。

James又躺了一会儿，起身擦干净手掌，然后去洗了个澡，回房间继续玩游戏。通过了五个关卡之后，敲门声响起，他打开门看见略显尴尬的Cristiano。

“希望你能谅解我刚才语气不太好？”Cristiano用一种“你当然必须谅解”的口气说。

“啊，你们结束了？”James问。

“是吧，换了谁都不会特别有那个心情了。”Cristiano悻悻地说。“你以后该再谨慎些。不过为什么你洗了个澡？”

“我——玩游戏出了点汗。”

Cristiano丝毫没有怀疑。

  
那之后James在适应新生活方面有了一项进步，只要回家没看到Cristiano，他都会向女仆打听一下他的行动。周末在家的时候，Cristiano不会带人来，但如果他跟同学出去玩一天，就很容易在回家时看到性感女郎匆匆离去的背影，或者捡到她们遗落的手绢。

唯一值得庆幸的是Cristiano从不曾有固定的女友，所以James也没有什么特别的怨恨对象，他不怀疑Cristiano挺喜欢自己，也许是因为多年缺席的补偿，也许是单纯因为自己拥有一张讨人喜欢的面孔。尽管他总是时不时地忍不住挖苦几句他的靡乱生活，但Cristiano似乎并不十分介意。

“如果哪天你把女孩子带回家，我一定会准备好玫瑰、甜点、齐备的用品与最静谧的空间。”Cristiano从健身房走出来，James刚就着他震天响的音乐写完了一份报告。“再往你的卧室门口挂个牌子——James先生成人式会场，来宾请至会客厅小憩，诸如此类的。”

“既然你这么积极，不如把那些能迅速引领我成熟的女性朋友们介绍过来？”James辛辣地说。

Cristiano摊摊手：“她们的岁数比你还是大了一些。”

“我喜欢年纪大的。”

Cristiano顿了顿，捏起手中的运动饮料喝了一口，James看着他滚动的喉结，心跳得飞快。

“这倒是个相当时髦的爱好。”Cristiano说。“你作业写完了吗？”

“写完了，正打算去睡觉。”

“那么晚安，James。”

“晚安，Cris。”

  
接下来的几天，James过得坐立难安、心惊胆战，以至于在课堂演讲中引用一首聂鲁达的诗时变得磕磕巴巴，“镇静点儿，”教授善意地说，“别让情路坎坷扰乱你的思绪。”

他很后悔当时暗示得过于直白，他相信自己大部分时间都掩饰得很好，但Cristiano一直有本事弄明白他在想什么。就像当初他千里迢迢来访，临走之前还不忘把那杯糟糕的咖啡喝完，因为这样会让自己心里比较舒服。如果要让他确信James并没有对同父异母的兄长想入非非，大概去找个女朋友才最保险。

James想象了那种人到三十、离了两次婚、每周都被花边小报拍到与名流在泰晤士河泛舟或在哈罗兹百货购物的成熟少妇，他不得不坦承对她们兴趣不大。同样是年满三十的单身一族，Cristiano明显魅力超标，他会陪James打篮球、游泳、看电影，像随处可见的普通兄弟那样坐在电视前对战，他可以流利自如地切换好几种语言辅导James的功课，并在弯腰时将低垂到James胳膊上的黑白条纹领带轻轻拨开。

如果他们真的从小一起长大，在浴缸里还要放小鸭子的年纪就把彼此裸体看了个遍，青春期分享同一本泳装杂志并争论哪位模特的长腿最诱人，那么James不认为自己会迷上Cristiano，更不会因为看了眼哥哥的裸背就硬起来。但命运总是这么阴差阳错，如今的他无法平静对待那些或许再正常不过的亲昵举止——他只能在想象中拉着Cristiano的手说“去他妈的泳装模特吧，你的下一任情人应该是我”。

出乎James意料的是，他的担忧不仅没有被证实，甚至在相反方向得到了切实的发展。Cristiano从美国回来后抛给他一件很随意的手信——一座巴掌大的羽蛇神像——然后问：“下周五晚上你应该有空？”

“我晚上从来无约可赴。”

James把那个奇形怪状的小神祇摆到酒架上，他实在不想半夜醒来看见那玩意儿，哪怕它是Cristiano的礼物。

“那么，你可以准备为首次赴约写一本书了，从婆娑的树影和阳台雕花栏杆开始。”Cristiano满意地安排着。“在贝尔曼勋爵府有场酒会，他这人做生意一塌糊涂，但对自家花园的品位还不错，没有那么多笔直到变态的道路和照镜子列队似的梧桐。”

“你要带我去做园林鉴赏吗？”

“啊哈，顺便看看能不能结识几位你所向往的、年长几岁的、货真价实的独身佳人。”Cristiano语调婉转、意味深长地说。

  
James站在更衣镜前打量自己，黑色西装三件套恰到好处地将他包裹，整个人显得优雅、考究、矜贵，他本以为穿上去多少会有些臃肿，但Cristiano的选择既舒适又合身，尽管这只是套成衣。

“我还以为，你会带我去萨维尔街那种传承了两百多年的老牌裁缝店，脾气古怪的老头子用量尺在身上比来比去，评头论足，而走出店门时刚好遇上内政大臣的侄子。”

“你在嘲笑我吗？”Cristiano从身后把一条熨帖平整的领带绕到他脖子上，“你不知道全伦敦都认为我们是暴发户，只配去牛津街的门店买衣服？”

“他们说的难道有错吗？”James笑着回头，“你的英音比我的同学们可差远了，Cris。”

“教你还是足够的，小家伙，把脑袋转回去。”Cristiano手指灵巧地套着领带，为他打上结。James扭过头，争分夺秒地享受着Cristiano近在耳边的呼吸与他身上散发的热度。

玛德琳冒冒失失的声音从门口传来：“先生，我找到你要的那枚金箭形领带夹了！”

她推开门，好奇地看了看，诚挚地建议道：“需要我来为James先生打领带吗？这也是我的职责所在……”

“不，把领带夹给我就行了，谢谢。”Cristiano不失风度地回道。“James需要有人教他如何应付这一切。”

女仆快乐地关上门溜走，心里庆幸为Ronaldo先生家服务真是项轻松的差事。

Cristiano用力拉紧了领结，James不得不微微仰着头，腾出他动作的空间，并且暂时屏住呼吸，避免鼻息喷到他性感得要命的那双手上。随后，他拿着箭矢形状的领带夹，在领带上下来回游走比划。

“太高了？”他咕哝着，手几乎要碰到James心脏的位置。James不是很确定，透过厚实的三件衣服他能否感知到皮肤下那颗心脏的疯跳，它蹦得都快冲破胸腔了。

Cristiano最后把那枚金箭夹在了合适的位置，揪着一小片衬衫前襟，这让James感觉揪起了整颗心。Cristiano两手扶着他的肩膀，从镜子里注视过去。

“漂亮男孩。”他做出完美总结。

  
这趟结识贵妇之旅践行得不怎么合格，James寸步不离、甚至可以说是紧紧地贴着Cristiano，他对这座过于豪华的宅邸以及充斥在每个角落的衣香鬓影都有些不适。阶级的细化根据某些肉眼不可见的规律派生出无数类别，人们通过着装、香调、歌剧口味、古董鉴赏水平、对现代派美术的看法，寻找着志同道合的新朋友，并对格格不入者投去隐秘而刺骨的目光，至于James，他们甚至不用多试探，异国风情的长相已经早早为他盖了章。

“老Ronaldo的私生子。”他听到角落里有人在说，“他留给他指甲盖那么大的遗产，但也足够打发了。”

“我很好奇为什么Cristiano会把他接过来，想象一下吧，家里突然住了个陌生人，真要命。”另一个娇滴滴的声音说。

“他们可以互相练习英语。”

她们吃吃地笑了起来，好像这是个特别高明的笑话。

“来点利口酒？”Cristiano倒了一杯推向James，他刚刚与一个熟识的朋友聊了会儿环英自行车赛，气氛热烈。

James喝了几口，奇妙的可可味道引发他对Cristiano咧了咧嘴，露出一个毫无缘由的笑容。

“你知道你现在像什么？眼睛湿漉漉的顶多三个月大的拉布拉多幼犬。”Cristiano得意地形容。“把水一点点喝完，接着用牙齿叼我的衣角，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音问‘Cris，我们可以回家了吗’。”

James朝他晃了晃拳头，他们同时笑了起来。

“我们去参观一下老贝尔曼引以为傲的花园？鸢尾和报春花都开了。”

James正要回答，一位穿珊瑚色低领裙的曼妙女郎走过来，用她独特的娇滴滴的腔调问候：“晚上好啊Cristiano，你独占着如此出色的年轻人不打算介绍给我们认识吗？”

“晚上好布鲁斯特小姐，他是我的弟弟James，Ronaldo集团的另一位继承人。”Cristiano冷淡地回复，随即领着James出了宴会厅。

  
“我想，用不了二十分钟，她就会像鹦鹉学舌那样把我这句话传遍整个勋爵府。”

“你管我叫继承人，但我连德比郡在英格兰的哪里都没记住。”James笑着提醒。他们越过几株繁茂的山毛榉，踏着由齐整方砖铺成的小路来到爬满绿藤的石墙边。

“你会记住的，土地的开发利用最终归你说了算，还有那两家投资公司，以后也是你的。”Cristiano虚靠在墙上，吐出一口淡淡的酒气，趁机松了松领带。“当然你需要职业经理人，然后在阅读那些博尔赫斯啊马尔克斯啊的间隙里抽空学点基础金融知识与法律常识。”

“那我宁愿把它们直接转交给你。”James说。“这样就不会有人取笑我捧着指甲盖大小的财产沾沾自喜。”

“但律师铁定会以为我对你做了什么不可饶恕的事情。”Cristiano严肃地说。“他们的眼神会飘忽不定、惊异万分，最后找准机会私下问我，‘你是怎么威胁那小子的？不会动枪了吧？’”

“你有枪吗？”

“没有，但我有一套14盎司的拳击手套。”

“看来我该少嘲讽你两句的，”James眨眨眼睛，“为了自身安全。”

“没关系，我喜欢你毫无攻击性的抵抗。”

Cristiano以一种稳妥的声调回答。

夜风把他的领带吹得打了一个弯儿，变幻出鸢尾、铃兰、仙客来与其他好几种花香。这理应归功于贝尔曼勋爵的精心设计与打理，但此刻James更情愿相信这些味道都来自Cristiano本身，来自他松动的被夜色染成墨蓝的衬衣领口，以及他明亮如夏日地中海的眼睛。

“Cris。”他发出微弱的呼唤。

Cristiano低笑着从墙上弹起来，小心翼翼地拍了拍肩膀：“我们再去吃点水果馅饼怎么样？”

  
“尽管你不喜欢，但多少还是要适应这无聊透顶的社交圈。”

回家后Cristiano如此告诫James，他们靠冷盘和小点心根本没吃饱，特意叫厨娘们再做了份夜宵。

“辛苦你了，贝蒂，你的哥伦比亚菜越来越正宗，也帮我谢谢罗莎莉的炸鱼。”

主厨贝蒂很骄傲地哼着歌回厨房清洗餐具，完全忘记埋怨大晚上还要为多事的雇主效劳。

“你什么时候吃过顶正宗的哥伦比亚菜了？”James舀了一勺堆满各种食材与香料的汤。“我以为你只分得出这是肉、这是奶酪、这是玉米。”

“两顿。”Cristiano晃晃手指，“一顿中饭在见你之前，一顿晚餐在见你之后。”

“哦——”James拖长声音回答。“与那位让你魂牵梦萦的模特。”

“也就那么回事吧。”Cristiano敷衍地说。“之后我们也没再见面。”

“那你岂不是白跑这么远一趟。”

Cristiano缓缓托起下巴：“看来你似乎认为我白跑一趟。”

James避开他的目光，低头把更多玉米、土豆和胡萝卜塞进嘴里。

  
这感觉很奇怪——James最近总是翻来覆去地想——就像你想着过马路，对面放了五十多个红灯提醒你禁止通行，然后在经历了腿脚发颤的漫长等待后，所有信号刷地一下转为绿色，灯上出现两个小人手拉手的标志，电子语音伴着悦耳音乐祝您通行愉快。比起无限惊喜，首先难以置信。

他的确既欣喜又难以置信，因为一切细节都过于清晰、万分明确地显示出这个事实：Cristiano在不着痕迹地同自己调情。

调情，这个词相当的美妙，它带着彼此试探的委婉、得心应手的戏弄、游刃有余的信心，它像是把尚未成熟定型的两股感情搅到一起，用粘稠的思绪在心脏上涂一层蜜，又带着极其晦涩的性暗示色彩，让手指的触碰与语言的交锋为大脑带来一波又一波的小小高潮。

James把几本文学理论研究专著推到一边。光是想起自己受到了那么几次来自Cristiano的撩拨，就让他面红耳赤了，他毫不怀疑如果用现在的心态去写论文，准会写成一篇充斥着性解放运动风格的不及格大作。

另一个让James振奋不已的事实则是，Cristiano已经快一个月没带任何人回家了。他全身心扑在某个爱尔兰旅游地产开发项目上，去都柏林的频率快赶上进入自家餐厅落座的次数，但尽管如此，他依然在一次飞行后给James带了尊猎鹿犬瓷像纪念品，它就摆在James的书桌上。

“老实说，我不太明白Ronaldo先生为什么要拿这种小东西回来。”玛德琳用一块干净麂皮利落地擦拭着这座可爱的小生灵。“还有酒柜那个长翅膀的蛇，它擦起来可真费劲。”

“因为不贵吧。”James心不在焉地说。他猜想Cristiano没准是觉得这猎鹿犬很像自己，但他也没法这么告诉玛德琳。

“那我建议您也回赠点儿什么。”玛德琳说，“虽然Ronaldo先生什么也不缺，但您的回礼会让他很欣慰的。那句话怎么说来着，‘绅士的喜悦总来临两次，一次源于收获，一次源于付出’。”

“值得一试。”James喃喃自语。

  
“甜樱桃”杯足球赛是由邻近的三个社区与三所大学共同组织的一项半官方性质比赛，名称源于James所在大学里一株被广泛引以为傲的樱桃树。James结束语言学校课程正式进入大学就读的半年里，虽然一次也没吃过樱桃，倒是感受到了所有队友们对甜樱桃杯的狂热渴望。

“如果我们进了决赛，你会去看吗？”James在一天早餐时假装不经意地问。“不过我想你很忙，你仿佛在爱尔兰安了家。”

Cristiano摊开《泰晤士报》：“如果是不那么了解你的人，James，听上去会以为你没有很想要我去看似的。”

James万分庆幸他的脑袋埋在报纸中，因此不会看见自己有多脸红。

“我只是担心业余足球赛会浪费你的时间。”他用开朗的声音说。“也许你更愿意看一场北伦敦德比。”

“伦敦有90多家足球俱乐部，每天都在进行大大小小的比赛。”Cristiano有条不紊地说完，端起咖啡喝了一口。“我当然更愿意看有你出场的。”

  
James在决赛前的最后一个备战日里干劲儿十足，他像只驯鹿似的在草坪上来回奔跑，把一个又一个皮球打进网里，不知疲惫地抓着队友要求他们继续配合。

“James，冷静一下……”一个后卫气喘吁吁地劝他。“赢下这场我们也不可能入选国家队。还是说你打定主意要捧着奖杯去求婚？”

“啊……如果进展顺利的话。”James含糊地说着，“我想约人吃个饭什么的。”

所有人都齐声大笑起来，七嘴八舌地提醒他不要忘记预定玫瑰香槟与钻戒。

训练课程结束后，James留下了独自练了半小时射门，之后将器材重新安置好，脱掉被汗水浸透的白色球衣向球场大门走去。隔着铁丝网他远远看见Cristiano就站在球场外，手里甚至拎着一次性纸杯。

“Cris！”他飞快地跑过去，“你没说过你会连训练都看！”

“我只看了半杯红茶的时间。”Cristiano将纸杯丢进垃圾桶，无辜地蹙眉。他穿着一件轻便的驼色夹克，看样子没有商务缠身。

“我……呃，我得去洗个澡。”James说，“就在体育馆里。你先在这儿等一会儿？”

“我陪你去。”Cristiano轻快地说。

这真是段遥远的路程。James把球衣挽在手里，几滴没来得及擦的汗从后背流进腰缝，让皮肤变得黏糊糊的。他往上捋了捋湿漉漉的刘海，借机用手指为滚烫发红的耳朵降温。

“到了。”他说，引着Cristiano进入淋浴间外的更衣室。平时能塞满吵吵嚷嚷的二三十个男人的更衣室现在空无一人，James几乎要怀疑其他运动社团是收取了什么好处，才会统一步调如此之早地结束活动。

Cristiano找了张椅子坐下，好整以暇地看着James，他的视线从他一团乱的黑发依次落到眼睛、鼻梁与嘴唇，然后是他运动过后赤裸泛红的胸膛、腹部两侧若隐若现的线条、被汗水贴在腿根的半透明的球裤。

“你不脱衣服吗？”他清清嗓子问道。

James起伏着胸膛，用不怎么灵活的双手脱下球裤，将它甩到一边。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，低下头，拇指探进内裤边缘，缓慢地向下拉了一道，露出一小片白皙而隐秘的皮肤。

“James，你有没有听说过Jordi？”Cristiano突然开口，问了个风马牛不相及的问题。

“谁……？”James愣了愣，试图跟上他的思维脚步。“哪个留学生？”

“不。”Cristiano扑哧一声笑了出来。“JordiENP，我不知道为什么就想起来了，别在意。”

James满头雾水，甚至不知道该不该继续脱裤子，可是他不脱裤子又能干嘛呢？

“贝蒂和罗莎莉说要做些好菜，让你明天在场上能发挥出百分之一百二十的能量。我们尽快回家吧。”Cristiano说。

天啊，这男人在讲些什么，他难道真的只想来找把椅子歇个脚吗？

James三两下脱掉内裤，不去看Cristiano的表情，跑进淋浴间冲了个澡。

也可能他嫌更衣室不够大——James闷闷不乐地想。

  
晚饭的确很丰盛，她们搞了一桌子的英国菜、葡萄牙菜、哥伦比亚菜，活像要招待多国首脑会晤。James用一杯热巧克力平复了七上八下的心情，Cristiano则对一份红酒烩羊排赞不绝口。

饭后James回到房间，打开谷歌搜索JordiENP，他点开跳出来的第一个网页，很快就获取了全部信息。网页上用一种客观、理性、还带点明媚的口吻写到：JordiElNinoPolla，是一位年轻的西班牙色情演员，出演角色类型多为阳光可爱的邻家男孩，又因其傲人尺寸与惊人天赋广受观众喜爱。

James关掉浏览器，决定不去客厅参与正进行得热火朝天的电视真人秀鉴赏讨论，而是尽早睡觉。

他确信Cristiano也想跟自己睡觉。

  
James早晨醒来后感觉好极了，他赶在Cristiano之前起床，把玛德琳端上来的加强版早餐一扫而光（包括咖啡、煎蛋、吐司、香肠、面包、培根和炸番茄），然后搭地铁去学校，与球队乘着大巴车前往比赛球场。

球场可以容纳2000多人，但自然坐不满，这是由社区申请借用的一支英非联球队的主场。James蹦蹦跳跳地热着身，不去看观众席。

“希望你预定的饭店有用武之地。”队友撞了撞他的肩膀。

“我也希望。”James说。“毕竟花掉了两个月的零用钱。”

比赛开始后，James灵活地策应着队友，带起一次次进攻。他踢的是前腰，位置得心应手，草皮踢起来也很舒服，更重要的是他知道Cristiano大概就坐在某张不起眼的角落座椅上，用观看伦敦德比的态度观赏着自己的业余表演，兴许还会拿手机录上一段视频，这让他分泌出源源不断的肾上腺素，足够他从一个禁区飞奔到另一个禁区，再半点不带减速的跑回来。

第35分钟的时候，James被对方球员绊倒，得到了一个右路任意球，他将球送到队友的头顶，由一个高大的中锋头球入网。

我还得进一个，James想，他的确做到了。下半场对方的防守变强，他将球快速传出，持续向前跑位，很快得到队友的准确回转，James停了球，趁着难得的空档打了一脚吊射，所有人的嘴都张开了持续有三秒钟。

他被队友们压得整个人都扁了1英寸。

“你是否愿意考虑转到体育专业？”赛后James被带队经理与教练争相问候。

“不……我……”James脱掉球衣，扭头望向看台，某位高大的看客扶了扶墨镜，似乎在等待避开拥堵的散场人群。

“我还是想攒点体力干别的。”他含蓄地说。

  
他们在球场外的地下车库汇合，Cristiano已经殷勤地提前打开车门，James在幽暗的光线中瞥了他一眼。

“我猜你应该没错过我的那脚射门。”

“我甚至录了下来，打算作为明年的集团形象宣传片素材。”

“闭嘴。”James咯咯地笑着。“不过你为什么还不摘墨镜？”

“我打算把这个机会留给你。”Cristiano说。

James攥了攥拳头，他透过浅棕色镜片看了看Cristiano，确信这的确是来自他的允许，然后伸出手，在手指边缘贴上脸颊的瞬间摘下他的墨镜。

他们的眼睛都倾诉着最直白的情感，并在昏黄灯光下升腾出一层湿蒙蒙的欲望。

“听着，Cris……”James揪着安全带说，“我在萨伏伊酒店预订了6点钟的位子，我……我们难道不该去庆祝一下这场胜利？”

“我们更需要先回家休息。”Cristiano不容拒绝地说。

  
“我给了女孩子们一天假期，把她们打发出去了。”Cristiano头也不抬地打开门。“以便于我们尽情畅谈这场伟大的胜利，还有昨天你为之付出的努力加练。”

他主动接过James手中的奖牌，把它放到入口的鞋柜上：“它叫什么杯来着？”

“甜樱桃。”James答道，他后背抵着门，心慌意乱。

Cristiano伸手捏住他的肩膀，把James更结实地压在门上，低下头含住他呼吸急促的嘴唇，给了他一个妙不可言的吻。

“是甜的，James。”

他又舔了舔那淡红色的微微翘起的嘴角。

James僵硬地探出舌头，像是回味了一下Cristiano的味道，然后他叫道：“不，Cris！这应该是由我来的！我在酒店准备好了一切，玫瑰、香槟、还有……”

“还有城堡形状的翻糖蛋糕？”Cristiano忍住笑意反问，他把情绪激动的James拽过来，牵着他往二楼走去。

“见鬼，你为什么会知道？”

“因为我刚好也常去萨伏伊酒店吃饭，并跟经理熟识。他问我知不知道，我可爱的弟弟正在筹备对哪位淑女进行爱的表白。”Cristiano眨眨眼睛。

“你……不喜欢这样的表白吗？”James踟躇地问。

“我喜欢浪漫，但从务实主义考虑，有一些事情应当被优先解决。”

Cristiano把James推倒在卧室中央的床上，掀起他材质单薄的运动上衣，吮吻着他的下巴、脖子与胸口。James气喘吁吁地迎接亲吻，几乎连四肢都不知道该怎么摆，尽管他已经想象过这场景一万遍。他双手尝试着环在Cristiano背后，把他压倒在自己身上。

“这会让我想起你在这间卧室里干过的所有事情。”他露骨地说。“我在心里无数次咒骂过你的不知廉耻。”

他身上的男人发出低沉的笑声，头发与鼻梁蹭得胸口痒痒的。

“不知廉耻的Cristiano现在是属于你的，这间卧室也永远属于你。”

James因为他的回答而沸腾起来。

他们在铺得一丝不苟的床上亲吻缠绵，把铅蓝色床单弄得一团乱，小腿与脚踝互相交叠，脚趾不客气地把皱巴巴的裤子踹得远远的。

“让我们谈一谈你昨天的表现。”Cristiano手掌顺着James的腹股沟往下滑。“你是这样勾引我的，还记得吗？而我差一点就与心爱的弟弟在他的大学体育馆里进行第一次做爱。这不符合我追求完美的理念，你当时都快气疯了。”

“你把我弄得像个傻瓜……”James用已经坚挺的欲望蹭着Cristiano温热的手。“但是你的夸赞让我很高兴。你以后还会看那个Jordi的影片吗？”

“让Jordi失业去吧。”Cristiano咬着James的乳珠，手掌则圈住他充血胀大的部位来回抚慰。“我只看James的。”

James喘息着、忍受着从乳头产生的细密快感，他自我抚慰时从不这么干，Cristiano真是一把好手。他拽着他的头发张开嘴唇，用眼神示意他渴望更多的吻，善解人意的Cristiano凑过来，用舌头周全地侵犯他口腔里的每一处。

“Cris，我爱你。”James意乱情迷地告白。“我嫉妒你跟别人上床，恨不得写封信放在床头告诉你我可以取而代之。”

“你应该早点写的，宝贝。”Cristiano将手指放进James嘴里，让他把它们舔得湿淋淋的。“这样我就不用去探究你每一个带着怒气的表情，反复询问自己，亲爱的James到底是看不惯我的品行呢，还是在吃醋呢？”

他骨节分明的手指在James的嘴里进犯着，类似某种性交的前奏，James吞下了一些津液，更多的从嘴角流出，Cristiano把它们全部舔干净。

James很快在Cristiano的爱抚技巧下射出第一次，他哆嗦着弓起后背，蜷缩脚趾，大腿紧紧地并在一起。但Cristiano很快温和地分开他，把黏黏糊糊的精液、手指尖未干的唾液、以及散发着铃兰香味的半透明液体抹进他的臀缝。他的手指在James的大腿根部游走，让刚刚发泄的阴茎重新挺立，然后深入他的身体内部，指尖按压搅动起另一层面的欲望。

“你想象过我上你的具体姿势吗？”Cristiano在他耳边吐着热气。“比如从正面、背后、还是侧面？”

James说不出话，他被那刁钻的手指弄得全身发软。

“那就每种都试试。”Cristiano很快得出结论。

他撤出手指，火热的性器插入James紧咬不放的小口，充分润滑后的每一次抽插都带来巨大快感，James甚至主动抬起臀部迎接他的进入。Cristiano吸了口气，两手握住他的髋骨，然后一下下地重复着插入，如同要将他钉在床上。

“Cris……”James断断续续地叫着，发出色情的呻吟。“太深了……Cris……”

Cristiano捞着他的腰，把身下的人摆成侧躺姿势，拉高他的一条腿，拔出阴茎抵在肉穴入口。

“我说过会每种都试试。”

他一口气插进最深处，碾磨着滚烫紧缩的肠壁，James陡然尖叫了出来，但剧烈摇晃着的近似抽搐的大腿显示出他有多么喜欢被这样对待。

床单从床垫上滑落了大半，与纠缠的肢体搅在一起，Cristiano操着与他有一半相同血液的男孩，用阴茎迫使他涌出难耐的泪水，在他的全身上下吻出印记。James不断地扭动腰肢，屁股紧紧夹住他的肉棒，把它完完整整地吞下，并在淫靡的叫床声中凌乱喊着Cristiano的名字。

  
他们在精液斑驳的床上大口喘着粗气。Cristiano看了眼时钟。

“为什么玛德琳她们还不回来？”James问，他赤裸的上半身全是汗水，下身则是其他乱七八糟的东西。

“我让她们不要忘记九点半结束的某个限时特卖，那卖场挺远的。”

Cristiano翻了个身，拍了拍脑袋：“对了，差点忘记明天我又要去趟都柏林。”

“你的意思是现在要去收拾行李吗？”James歪着头看他，他水汪汪的眼睛在高潮时一度失焦，但现在又恢复活泼明朗的样子。

“我的意思是，这次要去三天，所以现在该考虑考虑，如何做满三天的分量。”

他重新将James压在身下，从探索唇齿的接吻开始，之后是手指的爱抚、器官的摩擦、以及更进一步的进攻与容纳、抽出与填满。

他们的确有充足的时间做个三倍量。

FIN


End file.
